


New things/Drafts

by eilaen_subres



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilaen_subres/pseuds/eilaen_subres
Summary: This is just a book of small drafts or short stories that I have floating around:-)





	New things/Drafts

The Eclipse Pack  
• Alpha!Liam 6' 2"  
• Alpha!Harry 6'  
• Beta!Louis 5'5  
• Delta!Niall 5'8  
• Gamma!Josh 5' 9"  
• Omega!Zayn 5' 2"

The New Moon Pack  
• Alpha!Ashton 6'   
• Beta!Calum 5' 10"  
• Delta!Michael 5'9"  
• Gamma!Ed 5' 9"  
• Omega!Luke 5' 7"

(Zayn's POV) 

I ran through the forest as fast and my small frame would take me, the rain pelting my fur. i looked over my shoulder and seen that the two wolves weren't chasing me anymore. I stopped and limped over to a nearby tree. I collapsed and looked down at my small black body, I had quite a few lacerations and deep bite wounds on my back and legs. The pain was unbearable and the next thing I knew I was unconscious. I woke up to the sound of a bark. I opened up my eyes and looked towards the sound of the bark. I tensed when I seen a strong medium sized wolf with a charcoal grey and white coat. He took a hesitant step forward and before he could get closer I bolted. I immediately felt the pain in my rear legs and back, but didn't get very far when I tripped over a fallen tree. I yelped in pain and laid in the mud. I looked up and seen another wolf come through the brush. He had a dirty blonde and light brown coat. The grey wolf came closer and with help from the brown and blonde wolf, picked me up and we walked further into the territory. When the pack house came into view, I froze only to get nudged forward. I lowered my head and walked-limped-a bit slower than the other two. We came to the front door and stopped. The grey wolf shifted first, he was taller than myself, he had brown eyes and black hair. The second wolf shifted and he had green eyes, bleach blonde hair and he was a bit smaller than the first. But both were overall taller and stronger than myself. They looked at me and expectedly and I crouched down in protest. Soon a tall muscular guy came out of the house, he was probably as big as Liam. The man handed clothes to both of the guys and looked to me with the same expectant look but with a blanket in his arms. I knew that he was their alpha so I started to shift. I shifted out of my wolf and grabbed the blanket from the tall alpha. "Come inside so we can get you checked out, when you're finished we will talk." He said in an Australian accent. I nodded and quietly followed the alpha to the pack doctor. 

When I was all finished, I had gotten 20 stitches on my back. Once I was all wrapped up, I was given a set of clothes and the alpha came into the room and stood in front of me. "What pack are you from and why were you on our land?" He asked. I stayed silent and kept my head down, I sill didn't know if they could be trusted. "I said where are you from and why were you in our territory?" He said more sternly using his alpha voice. I bit my lip and resisted the urge to bear my neck. "I-I...I don't b-belong to a p-pack. I w-was j-just passing through..." I lied. I hesitantly looked up at the alpha and he seemed to believe my lie. "Very well than, because you are injured..you may stay in one of our small unused cabins. But only for one day, tomorrow at noon you must leave." I nodded and silently followed the alpha. We came to a small one room shack, which only had a bed, cabinets and a small bathroom. Quietly thanked the alpha and walked into the cabin. I sat down on the bed and sighed, yesterday I was with my mate on a short hunting trip and now I'm here. I laid back and whimpered at the pain in my back. I closed my eyes and decided an early bedtime would be best. 

The next day I woke up just before sunrise and noticed that my wounds were mostly healed. I got up out of bed and stepped outside. The chilly air nipped at my face and my breath came out in white clouds. I removed my clothes and shifted back into my wolf. I walked away from the cabin and into the woods, a couple meters in I came to a stream. I took a drink from the clear water, but froze when I heard the break of a twig. Turning around slowly I seen a copper wolf with blue eyes, he was about my size but had more muscle. He stepped closer but suddenly stopped and growled. I took a defensive position, not wanting to attack the wolf. I knew that if I needed to defend myself I could do so easily, as Liam wanted his Luna (me) to be prepared for anything. Suddenly he lunged forward and attacked. I evaded the attack and snapped at his rear legs. He quickly turned back towards me and went to attack again this time just barely scratching my shoulder. I struck the wolf, with my shoulder, in the side. The wolf stood back up and shook off the hit. I caught a whiff of a familiar scent. I was brought back to the current situation by being pinned to the ground, the copper wolf on top of me. The bushes rustled and a familiar dark chocolate brown wolf with green eyes stepped out. 

The large muscular alpha growled loudly as he came towards us, my attacker was swiftly thrown off of my small frame and Harry stood over my body. The copper wolf howled and soon two familiar wolves arrived. The alpha stepped forward and growled, Harry stood his ground and looked directly at the alpha. The alpha lunged forward and attacked Harry, now my body was unprotected and vulnerable. I watched as the copper wolf and the blonde wolf circled me, one snapping at my feet when I was looking at the other. Suddenly the copper wolf sprang towards me and bit down harshly at the base of my neck near my shoulder. I yelped in pain and immediately collapsed to the ground. I struggled to get out of his hold but the more I moved the harder he bit down. High pitched yelps of pain repeatedly escaped my throat as he continued to bite down, but a loud menacing growl sounded through the clearing and the fighting stopped. Liam stepped through the bushes and immediately attacked the copper wolf. When the wolf was heavily beaten and bloody, Liam walked back to me. As a result of my new and older injuries I shifted back and held a hand over the deep gash in my shoulder. A blanket was dropped onto my body and I looked up to see Harry's wolf, a worried look in his green eyes. I wrapped up in the blanket and was met with the familiar chocolate brown eyes that I fell in love with. I moved my hand and Liam gently licked at the wound. He stopped when it had started to heal and nuzzled his head under my arm. I shakily stood up and leaned all of my weight onto his strong neck.


End file.
